In order to attach electric components, such as aluminum electrolyte capacitors to mounting boards for use in capacitor batteries, cylindrical capacitors are often attached on the circumference of the capacitor. In this case, a housing of the capacitor is attached to the mounting board by ring clamps. With this known ring-clamp attachment, the housing is fixed in the ring clamp via tension screws and nuts, and the ring clamp itself is then screwed onto a mounting board. This method of attaching a capacitor via the housing covering is problematic, however, since its wall strengths are very low, in general, and the material consists of relatively soft aluminum, so it cannot receive any large forces.
In patent document DE 197 23 455 C1, attachment of capacitors to mounting boards without applying large tension forces to the housing is disclosed. In this case, the ring clamp, which can consist of plastic, forms a part with a conic shape that attaches the capacitor housing to the ring clamp and directs the tension forces to the mounting board. The ring clamp is firmly attached to the mounting board in this case. The disadvantage of this construction is that this plastic ring clamp not only attaches the capacitor to the mounting board, but also attaches it via tension forces through the conic parts. However, plastic molded parts are suitable only for attaching electric components under certain conditions; they cannot apply any high-tension force, and, in addition, they can succumb to tension force rapidly because of material fatigue.
Devices are known from printed documents DE 4426087 A1, DE 1848945 U, DE 1200912 A, DE 4038689 A1, AT 397333 B, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,866 for attaching electric components, in which the function of the place determination of the component on the mounting board and the attachment and tension are integrated into a single device. The disadvantage of these devices is that, in the case of flexible tensioning devices, e.g., of plastic, material fatigue is possible, or, in the case of metallic tensioning devices, large forces act on the fixed component.
A flexible holder for attaching a ring core to a bearing part is known from printed document DE 38 34 590 A1, which has two flaps on the circumference of the ring core. A separate cable binder that passes through the hole in the middle of the ring core and the flaps on it are pulled and attached to the ring core in the holder. Since the ring core and, correspondingly, also the holder have another geometry than the housing of many cylindrical electrical components, e.g., electrolyte capacitors, this holder is not suitable as an attachment device for a number of components.